Bunches O' Drabbles
by Mipiko
Summary: Just some random drabbles that I've written that are too short to be one-shots when I was bored and never posted until now. None will center around romance and are all friend-shippy and/or family related. 'Cause we seem to need more of those Fics. Or at least IMO. Random. :D Updated: SF-A2 miki and Ron Keine.
1. Yuuma and Gakupo Kamui

"You have offended me in ways that are _beyond_ the comprehension of your inferior mind," Gakupo growled darkly, eyes sharp and brows furrowed in rage. "You have brought dishonor on my entire clan with your thoughtless display and brought forth only the deepest of pains on my self, and for that, heathen, you must be punished. _Prepare to die!_"

And with those words, the small clear plastic knife was plunged deep within the meatloaf. Once, twice, thrice—his hand became erratic as he furiously stabbed at it, throat grumbling in outrage, "Stupid beef!"

Yuuma walked past him as he towel dried his hair before shooting him a look of disinterest, throwing to him nonchalantly, "Gakupo, don't play with your food."

Gakupo huffed, sticking the little plastic sword in one last time and pushing the spoiled meat away from himself. "As if it can even be called that," he spat at the back of the younger swordsman. "I'll be washing my mouth out for weeks. Do you have any idea what that means for me and Luka now? I never thought that this was possible, but you're even _worse_ than Lily."

He knew that struck a nerve as he saw the young man tense at the comment but continued to walk away, as if though he heard nothing and that Gakupo was just another piece of furniture to compliment his home. Not like it really mattered, though, seeing as though he _offered_ to cook and the least that senile samurai could to was to just suck it up and pretend to like it until he was completely out of the room.

Just as he was making his way towards the sliding door, he hesitated and turned his head slightly so that he was in view. . . Oh look, he just unsheathed his katana and looks likes he's going to— **_Oh eff this!_** he thought as he harshly slammed the door.

Gakupo looked up at the sound and shrugged as he raised his blade over his head. Time to put that miserable excuse of meat out of its misery, along with the table. . .

* * *

A/N:

Well, I just had a small idea of randomly posting up drabblish Friendship/Family Fics on here, with small traces of other things, but those won't really be the main focus. Just wanted to kinda make some kind of mention about Yuuma and Gakupo because of that debate when Yum-Yum was released (that is my nickname for him, don't judge me!). They just finished sparring and the rest is what you've just read. It's completed because I'm not sure if I'll add another random chapter. Different characters, random, and maybe a little fluffy, maybe. |D Review if you like.


	2. Lui Hibiki and Oliver

Lui gave a short laugh before he raised his voice incredulously into the cell phone, jokingly, "Iroha! How could you say that? You know I'm fabulously amazing~" he cooed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and slumped even further in his chair across the room, taking a sip of his chocolate milk from a big coffee mug with the words "POWER FX" scrawled in red and black paint across the front. Today was one of the few days where he and Lui would _supposedly _hang out, but it was pretty obvious it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Lui was silent for a few seconds or so, listening, before he let out some steam from his nose and said, "Psh, that's stupid!"

"You're stupid," Oliver muttered.

Lui ignored Oliver, taking a few steps away from him to stand behind the couch. After listening for a minute or so, he made an interrupting high-pitched noise and said, "No, no, no. A thousand times no. I am not going to another one of those insane, American concerts with you. Not after the last one. I still have nightmares of those dreadful 'animals', all bunched up together, doing that suicidal ritual of 'moshing' or whatever the hell it's called. And I still have those scars on my feet from when I stepped on those fire ant hills and had those God forsaken hellions crawl all over my bootless feet—which, might I add—which I still don't understand why and how I decided to go in flip flops. But worst of all, you wouldn't let me kill them!" Lui palmed his face. "Babe, I'm scarred for life. _Literally_."

Oliver snickered darkly.

Lui raised a perfect eyebrow at him and crossed the room in a flash to flick him in the ear. Oliver yelped, rubbing his ear as he glared at Lui. Lui just smirked down at him.

After a few moments, though, his focus was back to the phone in his hand. "I'm sorry, Iroha. . . " his tone had gone unsure and guilty. The great dragon had softened by the weakness imposed upon him by Oliver's gentle father. A conscience, respect (that area, however, was still a bit lacking. . .), and a great difficulty in refusing people, especially of the opposite sex—or, more specifically, a certain coral haired Kittyler.

Oliver rolled his eyes again, running a hand down one half of his face as his eyes stayed trained upward. And, just as he had expected, Lui sighed finally into the phone and relented with an unwilling smile. "Okay, fine, fine, all right, my little kitten, I'll go. I mean, whales are only the biggest things on Earth, after all. Clearly they're unable to fend for themselves. They need our help, especially since they could become potential meal choices for big cats in the near future." He laughed a little shakily, sighing as she laughed right after and called him silly.

Oliver snorted, breathing out sardonically. "Only place you're going is a shrink's office after this has all blown up in your face." Another flick to the ear. "Stop that!" he snapped, rubbing his ear with an almost vicious ferocity.

Lui ignored him, biting down hard on his lip to keep from laughing. But his mirth vanished seconds later, though, as Iroha spoke over the phone once more. Coughing slightly and lightly tugging at this hair on the nape of his neck, he discreetly said into the mouthpiece, "Love you, too, bye." He hung up quickly and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He slid his slim stature into the couch and kicked his feet up.

Oliver raised a brow, dead-eyed and flat-toned as usual. "You're already playing with fire?"

Lui ignored his wording. "Yes, we've been dating for almost five months now. Love was to be expected," he shrugged, wishing so desperately for it to be left at that. It wasn't that he was ashamed or even embarrassed, he just knew how Oliver could get about these things. And as entertaining as that might be to see the delirious short-fused thirteen year old fly off the handle, he just wasn't in the mood right now.

Several moments passed, before surprisingly enough, Oliver stated simply with another absentminded sip from his mug, "I expect you'll regret this."

Lui regarded him a second or two before looking away and shaking his head. "Yeah, well, I expect you'll never stop wetting the bed, but hey, miracles happen all the time, right?"

A sharp intake of breath was taken.

It was silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N:

I don't know why, I just think of Oliver and Lui being like really close brothers for some reason. Like Lui can confide in Oliver about anything and reciprocates the favor with Ollie. Well, I kind of wanted to do a short piece where they kind of act like it, but it seemed to strayed off anyway. |D


	3. Yuki Kaai and Iroha Nekomura

A/N:

I just love the AH-loids. I have a feeling that I'm going to write/type about these characters a lot (along with Lui and Oliver since I love those two to death). OuO And, well, I'm back. c:

* * *

Yuki stared long and hard at the jar of jelly sitting before her. It sat there, mocking her, completely unaware of her frustration, her anger, her focused eye of relentless fury, all directed at _it_.

She breathed deeply, trying to find a calmer place in her mind, and opened her eyes to the jar, seeing it was still sitting there, just where it was before, it's lid still as tight and sealed on as before.

She glared at it for a moment, her anger returning before she quickly took a deep breath again, closed her eyes, and tried to think without the ever watchful eye of her enemy sitting in front of her. What were her options to getting this monstrous beast open. . . ?

She could always call for one of her older sisters. Surely they would be able to open the jar, but that would be like giving up; throwing in the towel, and she couldn't have that, now could she?

No.

She may have been only nine, but everything had to be done her way and by herself. It gave her a sense of pride that outweighed the hunger she felt for the delicious treat lying inside of the horrid, insufferable jar. Her pride was her biggest weakness, but also her biggest strength and to her that was all that mattered. The incredible pride she felt from doing something so hideously insurmountable was worth the risk of shame she'd feel afterward if she were to fail. After all, she was Yuki Kaai and no stupid jar of jelly was ever going to best her! But then, the only other option she could see would be to get the jar open by herself, but she'd already tried that - several times actually - so if she couldn't open the jar, then how was she supposed to win this battle?

She opened her eyes, seeing the jar still sitting on the table, the lid screwed on tight and the manufacturers unknowing of the anger they were instilling in the young girl. Finally, her strength and frustration melted for a mere moment and a small spark of sadness flashed in her eyes. Kiyoteru and Miki had been gone all day; Miki off running errands and Kiyoteru still at work. The only people home were Iroha and Yukari. Yukari, having been ditched by her latest boyfriend for a date, was lounging on the couch in the living room, sulking, while Iroha was beside her watching whatever fancied her, completely ignoring Kari as she rattled on about how she didn't know what she could have done to set him off.

But while all that went on, Yuki had been sick for the last few days and was just getting over the flu. She was hungry and, not wanting to seem weak to her sisters, came down to make herself a sandwich as opposed to calling to someone for some soup. But of course, the only sandwich she knew how to make was peanut butter and jelly, just like any other respectable nine year old would. She really needed to branch out a little, but that could always wait until she was ten.

Yuki breathed deeply through her mouth one more time (seeing as her nose was stuffed up) and then reached forward to grab the jar, as her other hand came up to rest on the lid. She took a moment to gather her energy and to breath out before twisting the lid of the jar was hard as she humanly could, shutting her eyes tight for a second as she grunted lightly in her strains.

Just when she thought it was time to stop and give up (just a few more minutes of deep breaths, mind you), she thought she felt the lid give just a little. Feeling a spark of hope, she twisted harder, and harder, and harder, and harder still until. . .

A sudden, deliberately rushed shout came from behind her, right in her ear, "_**Yuki!"**_

She screamed, jumping almost a foot in the air, and in effect, the lid popped off and along with it the freshly opened jelly jar, jettisoned into the air. Iroha's look of jollyment vanished when she saw the very breakable jar go flying and jumped forward quick, her arm flew out to catch the jar, but she wasn't quick enough.

The jar fell straight to the floor, a hideous smash sounding from the now broken pile of glass and apple jelly on their clean floor. They both stared at it with wide, shocked eyes and agape mouths, Iroha's hand still stretched out in her vain attempt to stop what was now a reality. Yuki stared at the last jar of jelly, a heap of sharp, broken glass and gloppy, yellow jelly, shining in the dim light of the kitchen window. The first thought that went through her mind, humorously, was that she got the jar opened all by herself, but just as the that sense of pride and victory started to brighten within her, a deep grief and sadness overcame those feelings and left her standing there, staring at the jar, and as if the whole universe were laughing at her, her stomach growled, loud and clear for all to hear.

Iroha stayed down at the jar, her arm still stretched and her eyes wide. She had only meant to frighten her, and then out of no where, jelly was flying out of her hands. So perhaps their old man was right about "horseplay leading to tears" was ri- Tears!

Her gold eyes shot to Yuki, afraid that she would see them . Fortunately, though, Yuki just looked pale and sad. Still, it struck her through with guilt, and she stood straight again, anxiously running a hand through her pink hair. She didn't know what to say. Apologies weren't her thing. She felt horrible for her sadness, her own sister, but knowing that if she did speak it would only do to make her even more sad (since she knew something conceited or joke-y would be all she could come up with to say), she kept her mouth shut.

Finally, though, Yuki took a deep breath through her mouth, sniffed a little through her stuffy nose, and then brought her now blank eyes up to meet Iroha's fearful ones.

"Could you please make me some soup?"

Iroha blinked for a moment, having not expecting this, but she just nodded, glad that she wasn't bringing up the rather humiliating incident.

Yuki nodded back. "Thank you. I'm going back to bed."

She dragged herself out of the room. . .and then Iroha jumped a bit at the sound of her punching a wall almost as soon as her small form disappeared from sight, causing a loud bang to go off and resonate throughout the Company.


	4. Matsudappoiyo, Mikio, and Lily

"Yo, Kio?"

Mikio looked down at his friend and paused long enough to take a quick break from stuffing his face with melon bread. "Yeah?"

Matsudappoiyo, boredly tapping his pencil on the tabletop where his Math sheet lay long finished, looked up at him inquisitively and asked, "Why are women called women?"

Mikio stopped chewing his raisin bran in orange juice and raised a brow for a moment as he peered up in contemplation before he smiled and answered with wide gesticulation and colorful expressions, "Because when Adam first saw Eve, the first words out of his mouth were, 'Whoa man. . .' and God pointed his finger straight down at him and said thunderously, 'That!' " Shrugging his bare shoulders up, Mikio went back to his cereal without another thought, absently concluding, "So therefore, woman." Pausing for a moment, he seemed to consider before he offhandedly added, "It's also what he said when woman had her first time of the month."

Ppoiyo's pencil had paused at his explanation, and a few seconds passed between the two close friends, the only sound in the room being Mikio's crunching, before Ppoiyo nodded his head in true fascination and replied, "Sounds legit."

Lily looked up at the two from her paperwork that Gakupo and Gumi had neglected to do and handed over to her, dead-eyed, and flatly stated, "You two are total shi—"

"Whoa man! !" Both Ppoiyo and Mikio burst, flying away from her with their fingers together in crosses.

* * *

A/N:

Don't ask. |D


	5. Mikio and Matsudappoiyo

A/N:

This. . . Yeah. Lemme tell you lot a story. . . /*shot

One lovely elderly couple at where I work complained that I should change the channel of the TVs in the dining room to keep people entertain or in the know, because we only have one channel, and it's channel 5. The reason why they asked was because that one darn commercial had somehow shown itself five times in a row and they were getting annoyed by it. XD Hey, I would be, too. Gosh, I hate commercials. . .

* * *

"Stay tuned," the handsome man voice instructed, before the show clicked off to black a second.

Mikio sat slouching on his friend's favorite couch and nodded, his face void of any real reaction. "Okay," he said quietly, agreeing to the man's request. He didn't have anywhere else to be anyway.

But a moment later, a commercial clicked on, and Mikio made a small noise of protest. Grabbing the remote from beside himself, he skipped ahead, past the commercial for sheds and what he guessed must be some new kind of insurance commercial, based on the suited men hiding in the back of a truck, before the remote's skip button stopped working. His first instinct was to check the batteries, but the light was still working, and the arrow still present on the screen when he pressed. So he was live now. Lovely.

An old man was present on the TV, balding with his face near-unrecognizable through his sagging skin. He spoke merrily, though, making Mikio raise a curious brow, "—and I've been sleeping wonderfully ever since, no random urges or—" He stopped listening there, once more stubbornly trying to make the skip button work.

A new man came on then, unfortunately catching his ears, "I used to wake up all night long with urges to use the bathroom, but now with Super Beta Prostate, I get a full night's rest and am able to wake up rejuvenated and, ready to start the day." The old man grinned, completely unaware of the fact he'd just made the red-head's eyes bulge.

A new voice clicked on then, one suspiciously close to the handsome man's voice from before, and the screen flashed to white with a bottle labeled "Super Beta Prostate" and "Super Beta Prostate" in large letters over it to the right, along with the website "Superbeta dot com" in the bottom left corner in blue. The voice spoke handsomely, "Order your Super Beta Prostate today, while supplies last. Call now and get a free bottle of Super Beta Prostate. Limited time offer only. These babies are selling like hot cakes."

Mikio blinked, his eyes having fallen back to their void state. "Oh," he murmured, once more determinedly clicking on the skip button. It still refused to work, and he pursed his lips tightly. "Damn it."

"Super Beta Prostate changed the life of my wife and I—"

"Oh." Press.

"My prostate used to keep me up all night—"

"Oh." Press, press.

"I used to live in constant fear that my prostate would—"

"Oh, okay." _Press_. The TV zapped to black, and Mikio sighed, sagging all the more into the couch. "So much for that."

Ppoiyo walked into the room then with a sandwich (Ron more than likely had to make it), and sat down beside him before taking a big bite. Mikio smiled, feeling a bit more alive as he sat up and gave a closer eye to the sandwich. "Is that chicken, Chicky Boy? I've seen you do some questionable things before, but cannibalism is just—"

"Super Beta Prostate," Ppoiyo interrupted simply, still chewing.

Mikio fell silent.

Then, "So you're telling me you're eating a prostate sandwich?"

Ppoiyo stopped at that, his tongue running over the front of his teeth a moment before he stood up and left the room, leaving his sandwich sitting on the couch. He didn't look back as he flipped him off.

Mikio smirked, reaching over to retrieve his prize and study it with smug satisfaction. "Too easy."


	6. Ron Keine and SF-A2 miki

**A/N:  
**

****When I'm not busy shouting at my sister for all the trouble she puts me through, it kinda goes like this, but I tried to make Miki sound infinitely more annoying, just 'cause that's how I see her as when she's with Ron. c:

* * *

**Fri 12/07/12, 1:37 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

i know youre prolly still mad at me for what i did at breakfast and i know you told me that im not allowed to talk to you and follow you around buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. . . u never did say i couldnt text u c;

**Fri 12/07/12, 1:43 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

ronnie are you still mad at me?

**Fri 10/07/12, 1:50 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

youre mad at me

**Fri 12/07/12, 1:52 PM**  
**Sent to Mr. Sprinkles**

im sorry

**Fri 12/07/12, 1:56 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

im really really really really sorry i really am. i swear i didnt do it to make you mad. i thought youd find it funny. i wanted to make you laugh, i swear. im sorry. . .

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:02 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

ron?

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:04 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

you okie?

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:07 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

i'll whip out a search party on you, i mean it.

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:09 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

please talk to me

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:17 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

ronnie? are you there? are you okay? please answer. . .

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:22 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

i'll be nicer. and less annoying. a lot less. i can stop entirely. i'll change, if that makes you happy. i'll be more honest. i promise i'll change.

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:23 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:38 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

Primadonna girl, yeah~  
All I ever wanted was the world~  
I can't help that I need it all~  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall~  
You say that I'm kinda difficult~  
But it's always someone else's fault~

**Fri 12/07/12, 2:56 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

. . . even if its something mean, please let me know you got this. . .

**Fri 12/07/12, 3:03 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

. . .

**Fri 12/07/12, 3:04 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

You hate me.

**Fri 12/07/12, 3:07 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

I wouldn't blame you. . . I really don't.

**Fri 12/07/12, 3:13 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

. . . I understand. . .

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:03 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

. . . youre not home yet. ron? ronnnie? Mr. Sprinkles? Bish?

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:20 PM**  
**Sent to: UNKNOWN**

How did you— nevermind, stupid question. And 19 messages?! Are you serious?

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:21 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

YOURE ALIVE! *tackleglompschu* Howd chu kno it was me?

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:28 PM**  
**Sent to: UNKNOWN**

. . . Lucky guess.

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:30 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

wow, you rlly ar a good guesser. where have you been i missed you and i was worried sick!

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:41 PM**  
**Sent to: PIA**

Miki, calm down. I just went out to do some shopping. God.

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:43 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

oh ok. so your ok?

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:46 PM**  
**Sent to: PIA**

Yes. Look, we can talk about this later. I'll be home in a few minutes. Just don't break anything else and stop worrying.

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:47 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

ok. . .

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:49 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

ronnie?

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:55 PM**  
**Sent to: PIA**

. . . What?

**Fri 12/07/12, 4:58 PM**  
**Sent to: Mr. Sprinkles**

i less than three u! c:

**Fri 12/07/12, 5:13 PM**  
**Sent to: Miki**

I less than three you, too.


End file.
